Computing devices may write records of their activities to a log file. Log files may include records of events that happen within an operating system or other software running on a computing device. In some cases the operating system or software is responsible for writing to a log file, while in other cases a logging system may be used to capture and record log messages. Presently, log files may be used to debug software, troubleshoot system problems, or as part of a response to a security incident. Current log management systems typically perform log analysis for security reasons only after an intrusion is detected by some other appliance or separate system. Further, many log management systems index log data and then discard the original log data after the index has been created. The index itself often ends up being larger than the log data. These log management systems are typically installed at a customer's premises and take up large amounts of data storage space because of the large index files associated with them.